The average family generally utilizes several individual personal care articles such as safety razors, shaving brushes, toothbrushes, etc. These items are commonly stored within a bathroom wall cabinet. The cabinets were frequently supplied with horizontal shelves and toothbrush racks mounted to the inside surface of the cabinet door. Because of the limited space availability within the cabinets, there was a tendency for clutter and disorderliness. Another problem was that the door mounted racks were only suitable for holding articles of restricted sizes which did not extend beyond the shelves when the door was closed.
Another disadvantage of those bathroom storage facilities was that they did not provide a space-saving organizer for depositing shaving and dental appliances. Prior attempts to provide mounting brackets for shaving equipment were shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,102,284, 2,969,140, 3,954,499 and 4,266,664. Those devices as shown were not intended for stackable storage of diverse personal care articles and furthermore, did not utilize a modular assembly or have a readily adjustable length and selectively positionable support arms.